The Essence of Beauty
by sorakairi forever
Summary: Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder" If Sora's eyes are the beholder than exactly how beautiful is Kairi? Lots of fluff... WARNING WARNING WARNING aproach with extreme caution fluffiness ahead! One-Shot


(A/N) Hey everyone! how are you all doing? Goog! lol I'm such an idiot. Anyway this is a short fic but very meaningful to me, they say beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, well this is what my eyes behold when i see my fiane. I hope you all enjoy R&R please!

**Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts Muwahahaha... yea and I'm also a secret agent semt on a mission to spy on you, I'm watching you riht now! Thats right I know what your doing, you cant hide from me!**

**Dedication: **This fic is totally dedicated to **SoraxKairifangirl**, she is totally awsome and keeps me motivated. She's an amazing writter and a great friend, and well she rocks! lol. So this ones in honor of you

**

* * *

**

_**The Essence of Beauty**_

**_________________________**

What exactly is beauty? Different people find beauty in different things. To me the epitome of beauty is my fiancé, Kairi. In my very first encounter with her, I was mesmerized. Her smile was captivating, the way her brilliant red lips parted slightly and the cerulean eyes softened. I was entranced by the inner light sparkling from her magnificent azure eyes. Those eyes were her essence and soul, capable of expressing every emotion they held, whether it was fear, grief, happiness, or guilt. Her eyes could never lie.

I always became so absorbed by the elegance shining in those magenta pupils that I had to constantly remind myself to keep breathing. In the seven years we have spent together, our spark has remained undiminished. The intimacy is still strong as ever. The slightest touch, or the smallest kiss, still ignites my body. In the small intimate moments we share, it is always the flames of passion in her eyes that set me off. Furthermore, they are my greatest weakness, always the very reason I became "whipped." Kairi also knew all she had to give me was one sly glance to get what she wanted; when she slanted her gorgeous optical spheres, pursing her lips into a devilish smile, I was transformed into her willing slave.

Our time together wasn't always rainbows and butterflies. Many hardships came our way. Kairi's best friend had committed suicide, and she couldn't understand why she would do such a thing. She tried her best to be strong and not show grief. But even though she smiled, her eyes disclosed a different story. Every time I looked into the once warm shinning sapphire orbs, I was met with cold and dark despair. She refused to cry, believing it was a sign of weakness. The tears that desperately needed escape always flooded her alluring eyes. I couldn't stand her sorrow. Just looking at her terrible state made me want to cry. It wasn't until she realized the effect and strain her sadness was putting on me that she finally broke down. Just as I had thought, once she let her emotions run freely, the light in her eyes returned. Unfortunately, it didn't remain long.

My parents had decided to move, meaning Kairi and I would be separated. After what she had just been through, I didn't want to put her through any more sadness. I tried to hide it from her but it only made matters worse. Inevitably, Kairi found out anyway. As I feared, the darkness in her eyes returned. She wouldn't speak to me. It was strange. She would spend every second she could with me, but barely utter a single word. It wasn't until the day I was moving that she finally spoke. She was sitting in my lap, my arms securely holding her. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to keep her in the security of my embrace forever. I held her chin, forcing her to look at me. The affliction and torment in her glistening lavender eyes was too excruciating. I couldn't hold back the sob as it burst from my lips. I wept harder than I ever had before.

"I-I don't w-want to g-go. I-I'm so so-sorry. I-I lo-love y-you so d-damn mu-much!" I stuttered between sobs.

Kairi frantically wiped my moist cheeks, but to no avail; the tears would not stop. She stared deep into my eyes. And through the despair I saw a glint of rapture and desire. Suddenly, her lips came crashing into mine. After getting over my initial shock, I kissed her back. For a moment we kept our lips pressed together, just relishing the sweet sensation. After allowing the passion to flow through our bodies, we moved simultaneously to indulge deeper into the kiss. We threw everything we had into that one kiss, our passion, our lust, and our undying love. It felt like an eternity, but it was only seconds before the kiss ended. Kairi held me tightly, her head nestling on my shoulder. I could feel the wetness intensify on my shirt. It was then that she finally spoke to me. She moved slightly so she could look into my eyes.

"I need more affection t-than y-you know. Pl-please d-don't leave me," she cried out.

At that moment, I prayed God was watching, that He could see how much we needed each other. I prayed to him to take one glance into Kairi's eyes, to look into her soul and see how desperately she needed me. I thank God my prayers were answered; my parents had been standing in the doorway, and had witnessed the whole interaction between me and Kairi. They admitted they didn't realize how deep our love was, and permitted me to stay. Kairi and I looked at one another, not uttering a single word. Tears of joy ran down both of our cheeks. Even through the silent tears, she never looked more beautiful. I could see the haze in her eyes finally starting to clear.

The radiance never left Kairi's divine cobalt orbs again. The exquisitely stunning eyes I would follow, even into the deepest part of hell. Her eyes define her soul, and her soul defines our love. In my eyes Kairi is, and will always remain, the very _essence_ of beauty.

* * *

_I cant give you my love_

_It's something we share_

_I can't give you perfection_

_It's something you wear_

_I can't give you my body _

_Iv'e given you my soul_

_I can't say tommorow will come for sure_

_But our destiny is to love_

_And love for eternity we shall_

_That I swear_

* * *

(A/N) #2: well i hoped you all enjoyed it, sorry that its a little short. r&r plrase!

oh and thank you once more to _**SoraxKairifangirl**_ for inspiring this, you rock!

**Sora x Kairi Forever**


End file.
